A Babe Valentine
by AmandaBabe
Summary: A Valentine's Day story for the Babes, sorry its late :D...smut warning


Usual disclaimers…I don't own them but I would buy Ranger in a heartbeat

A Babe Valentine

I don't think I ever realized how lonely Valentine's Day could get. Here I was sitting alone on my couch while everyone else in Trenton went out with their loved ones. It was on a Saturday this year too, so no work to distract me. To make it worse, it was only 4 in the afternoon.

Joe and I had called it quits a couple months ago, before Christmas. Last I heard, he was seeing another woman, this one supposedly loved by his family and was the perfect Burg girl. I had desperately been hoping and waiting for Ranger to make a move, but it was still the same stolen kisses and alley visits. Those hadn't even escalated to a more heated level, they just stayed the same as they had when I was still with Joe.

I had to admit I was a little hurt about Ranger. There was rumor going around that he had joined the crowd and made reservations for Rossini's tonight. He hadn't asked me, which even though it was selfish, it made me so jealous and so hurt. The thought of Ranger with another woman, especially today, made my heart ache.

I could feel the familiar sadness and pain begin to works its way into my chest so I curled deeper into my blanket and couch, hitting the play button for Ghostbusters, the only movie that seemed to ever make me feel better.

A half hour later I was still feeling miserable but I felt the tell tale tingle telling me that Ranger was nearby. I hit pause, and turned towards the door to see Ranger leaning against the door. I think my mouth hit the floor at the sight of him. Instead of his usual SWAT clothes, Ranger was decked out in washout jeans with a tan turtleneck.

"Babe," Ranger said smiling slightly at my open mouth. I quickly closed it, realizing he was probably out to see his new girl. I sat up a little straighter, feeling myself about to cry at the images that popped into my mind. Even though I had always rejected him when I was with Joe, and even though I had never told him how I felt, the images of him with another woman were too much to bear.

"What do you want Ranger? I took the day off," I told him rather coldly. I noticed an emotion flicker briefly across his face, but it was gone to fast to tell what it was.

"Dinner plans Babe?" Ranger asked me, sitting next to me on the couch. His question stung, was he going to rub it in my face that I didn't have a date and he did?

"No, no I don't," I replied tersely, scooting away from him on the couch.

"Yes you do Babe," Ranger replied putting his hand on my thigh and stopping my movement across the couch.

"What do you mean Ranger?" I asked him, "It's easy for you to get a date, you are all Cuban Sex God over there. It hurts me that you just assume I have a date."

I think that I actually made Ranger look shocked. "Babe, you do have a date," I rolled my eyes, did he not hear what I just said? "You have a date with me."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, "This better not be a pity date…" I couldn't even continue because Ranger's hand quickly covered my mouth.

"No, Babe, this isn't a pity date," Ranger sighed, and opened his mouth again before quickly shutting it.

"Ranger what were you going to say?" I inquired, becoming more and more curious as the time passed.

Ranger took a deep breath before clasping both my hands in his, settling them in my lap. He fiddled with my fingers for a little before finagling turning his head upwards to look me in the eye. Ranger, he actually looked nervous. Is that even possible??

"Yes, Babe, it is possible for me to look nervous," Ranger began with a hint of a smile. I could feel myself blush at being caught saying that out loud.

"I want to take you out on a date because I love you. No qualifiers, nothing but complete and total love. I know I should have told you this a long time, I mean I've loved you since the diner, but I never thought I was good enough for you, and well, you were always with Morelli," Ranger began to stumble.

I knew words were hard for him, so I grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. A kiss full of love, hoping that I would banish his nervous thoughts.

"Ranger you will never know how much I enjoy hearing those words come out of your mouth," I smiled wide, "I love you too. When I heard the rumors around the Burg that you were going on a date tonight, it hurt so badly."

Ranger's face gave way to a full blown 200 Watt smile as he pulled my head in for another kiss. "That's why I dressed down today Babe. I wanted to show you that I'm not always like the work aspect of me."

"I thought you looked cute when you dressed differently for Scrog," I teased, knowing he hated to be called cute.

Ranger growled and I laughed, because he was still being cute. "I was planning on coming over much earlier, but I was still giving myself pep talks," Ranger said giving a smile.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, still very curious as to what he had planned.

"I'm taking you to dinner, Babe. I'm taking you to dinner at Rossinis."

I felt any emotion of jealousy at another woman with Ranger go completely out the door now. Those reservations were for me!

"I want to leave around 7. I have your clothes on your bed, don't' look until it's time to get ready."

I didn't know how he did it, but he managed it. With a quick kiss he was gone, and I was scurrying off to the bathroom to start getting ready. 3 hours was just enough time.

3 hours later I was putting the finishing touches on my hair. I heard the locks tumble, and I grabbed my handbag, running out into the living room. The dress that Ranger had picked out for me was gorgeous. It was a black halter that came to my knees, with a sheer detail right under my breasts. (_Picture is in my profile_)

I gasped when I took in Ranger. His hair was down, and today he wasn't dressed in all black. His shirt was a dark blood red, open a button or two at the neck, and his black dress pants were formed just for him.

"Babe," Ranger said huskily as he moved, pining me against the wall with his hips, "I knew the minute I saw that dress that you would look perfect in it."

I could feel the moisture pooling beneath my legs as his lips touched mine. Our mouths began to duel before he moved his mouth down to my neck, branding me as his own. His mouth again found mine as his hands reached the promise land. He began to relentless tease my center causing me to moan and buck against him trying to get him somehow inside me. Finally, I pulled his lower lip into my mouth and bit it. He growled and shoved two fingers into me. I moaned and arched my back towards him. He smiled at my moans and moved his fingers in and out slowly, torturing me when all I wanted was for him to take me hard and fast.

"Oh God, Ranger!" I moaned fisting my hands in his hair. He growled and added a third finger, filling me even more. He moved them in and out so slowly that I didn't know how much more I could take. Just as I was about to make him go faster he moved is fingers in a come hither motion and I came undone. I felt my walls clench around Ranger as we took my lips in his. He continued slow movements with his fingers until I had come down from my high. Removing his fingers and smoothing my dress he nibbled on my earlobe.

"You have no idea how badly I want to rip off that dress and take you right here Babe, but I have the urge to show off how beautiful you look in that dress," he said pulling me towards the door. Had he not had a grip on my hand, I think I may have fallen over my legs were so weak.

"Oh, Babe," Ranger whispered in my ear right before we left, "Call me Carlos," he said with a wolf grin before leading me towards the elevator and out to his Turbo.

Ranger opened my door for me, before powering off towards downtown. Before I knew it, Ranger was grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the restaurant. It was crowded, but knowing Ranger he had made a reservation.

My suspicion was confirmed when Ranger led me towards the seating. Conversation stopped wherever we went, people probably on their phones calling my mother at what they were seeing. I smiled at Ranger before leaning close to his ear, "I left my phone at home," I said while laughing as I ran my fingers across his cheek.

Ranger surprised me by pulling me in for a tender kiss right outside our booth. I never would have taken him for public displays. The waitress came up but could barely speak at the sight of a very delicious Ranger, so she had a male waiter come up to take our orders. Ranger got his usual health food and I went for the completely unhealthy pasta.

Dinner was one of the best times that I had ever spent with Ranger. Ranger and I talked while we ate, him even telling me stories about his childhood. I learned more about Ranger in that hour and half we spent at the restaurant than I had in all the two years that I had known him.

We stayed so that we were touching throughout the whole date. Except when we were eating, Ranger's hand was around my shoulders, playing with my hair. I was cuddled into him, and neither of his seemed to care that everyone in the restaurant was looking at us.

Ranger passed on dessert, although I did convince him to eat a few bites of mine. I tried very hard to keep my moaning to a minimum, but by the way Ranger kept shifting, I know I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?" Ranger asked after I had eaten dessert. I smiled, wondering what happened next.

"Yeah, let's get out of here batman," I whispered giving him a quick kiss before he pulled me out of the booth and towards the door.

When we got to the Turbo, I was curious as to what he would do next. Would he just take me back to my apartment? Or would we go to Haywood?

When Ranger turned out the parking lot he went in the opposite direction of _both_ places.

"Umm…Carlos?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Where are we going?"

Ranger smiled before grabbing my hand and resting it on his thigh, "You'll find out."

Not 20 minutes later we pulled into a gated driveway. Before us was the most gorgeous house I had ever seen. It was an older style colonial with the wide columns supporting a 2nd floor balcony.

"C-C-Carlos, where are we?" I asked nervously, already sensing that I knew where we were.

"It's the batcave, Babe," Ranger said smiling at me from his side of the car.

"Is it forever?" I asked the nervousness gone from my voice all of a sudden.

"If you're ready for it," Ranger replied turning serious.

I didn't hesitate, I knew the answer before he even asked, and "You bet your bat mobile I am."

Ranger's face broke out in a wide smile as he climbed out of the car, and I joined forever.

Please read and review…I've become a bit of a review whore :D


End file.
